Pequeñas historias
by Chuuny
Summary: Serie de One-shots sobre las vidas de varios personajes de este increíble juego. Capítulo 1: Davina
1. Chapter 1

Hola, se preguntarán qué hago en esta categoría, pues la verdad hace tiempo que juego Urban Rivals, y amo su variedad de personajes, así como sus historias e imágenes tan originales, aunque la verdad soy pésima jugando, así que mejor me dedico a escribir esta larga serie de One-Shots, con uno o más protagonistas distintos por capítulo.

un detalle es que por la cantidad de personajes que hay, y el hecho de que se me hace difícil ser descriptiva, es recomendable que si no conocen mucho del juego, tengan una página para consultar sobre ellos. Para que sea más fácil, les adelanto que la protagonista de este capítulo será Davina, de los All Stars.

Disclaimer: El juego de Urban Rivals y sus personajes no me pertenecen y no lucro con esto.

* * *

Era un día soleado y tranquilo, o por lo menos tan tranquilo como lo puede ser en Clint City. La relativa calma se debía a los recientes enfrentamientos entre los clanes, como el asalto de la noche anterior al banco de sangre por parte de los Nightmare, que forzó a los Rescue y Sentinel a usar casi todos sus recursos.

Particularmente, en una poco concurrida librería, se daba la presentación de la primera guía de "La salud a través del fitness y la buena dieta", escrita por la deportista local, Davina. Pese a que su libro había sido promocionado por la mismísima Gail en su programa, nadie parecía quererlo, o por lo menos nadie ajeno a los All Stars.

– No te sientas mal, amiga – Decía Jessie a la frustrada escritora mientras comían en un restaurante – Es que los otros clanes no saben valorar tu mensaje, ¡ellos se lo pierden!

– Pero aún así, solo ustedes ven mi programa y compran mi libro. . . . no estaría en el aire de no ser por ustedes. . . .

– Muy cierto. . . . – Intervino Colin, casi apareciendo de la nada – Querida, vengo a contarte que tu libro es oficialmente el peor vendido en la historia de la ciudad. . . a tono con tu programa, que es el menos visto. . . .

– ¡Ya basta, carajo! – La reina del rodeo estalló – ¡¿Trata así a todas sus estrellas?!

– Hago televisión niña, los únicos interesados en el fitness y la salud son los de su clan

– Aún así, podría tener más tacto, ¿no?

– Está bien, Jessie. . . . estoy bien

– Bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un placer, vaquera – Colin emprendió un lento caminar – Por cierto, querida, si no quieres ir a tu firma de libros hoy, no creo que nadie se enoje

Fue imposible consolar a la destrozada estrella, quién pidió disculpas a su amiga y se retiró casi corriendo del lugar. Esperando despejar su mente, empezó a trotar por las concurridas calles del centro.

– _"Bueno, a nadie le importa la salud ni el deporte"_ – Pensaba, apretando los dientes y acelerando el paso – _"¡Que se jodan, peor para ellos!"_

Lentamente iba subiendo el tono de furia en sus divagaciones, y aumentando su velocidad, hasta convertirse en un peligro para los peatones, que apenas si llegaban a esquivarla. En cierto momento cerró fuertemente los ojos, y entonces se golpeó con algo.

O mejor dicho alguien, aunque eso sería rebatible; en cualquier caso, K Cube, que se había escabullido de los Sentinel, no vio venir el fuerte impacto con Davina, que por poco le afloja las costuras. Apenas se hubieron recuperado, se reconocieron; si bien se habían visto en algunas peleas de clanes, jamás se habían topado drectamente.

La deportista, cegada por su propia ira, olvidó temporalmente sus dilemas morales con la violencia innecesaria, y no dudó en usar al desgraciado zombie como saco de boxeo; para cuando se hubo calmado, su maltrecho oponente prácticamente se arrastraba hacia Coby, quién había salido a buscarlo.

– ¡Cielos, chica!, si que pegas duro – Comentó el policía mientras esposaba al inconsciente K Cube – Habrá que mandárselo a su líder en un frasco, buen trabajo

– ¡Por Dios!, ¡Yo no quería hacerle eso!

– Tranquila, se va a poner bien. . . . . momento, ¡¿tú no eres. . . .?!

– Me. . . me llamo Davina – Le Interrumpió, confundida – Tal vez haya visto mi programa. . . . _"Aunque lo dudo mucho"_

– ¡Sé quién eres!, Tu programa me ayudó a adaptarme para las persecuciones a pie, probablemente te lo dicen mucho, pero soy tu admirador

– Realmente no me lo dicen – La joven estaba bastante sonrojada – Casi nadie me ve por el horario del programa

– Para los policías, estar despierto a las cinco de la mañana es común. . . . ¿No escribiste un libro hace poco?

– Si, hoy es la presentación, y ya soy la escritora más fracasada de la historia. . . .

– No. . . . seguro te irá mejor con el tiempo. . . . Ya casi termino el turno, después de encerrar a éste, podríamos ir a tomar algo

– ¡Seguro! – Davina se sintió avergonzada por su efusividad – Digo. . . . me encantaría, iba a una firma de libros en la tarde, pero no creo que nadie vaya

– Podemos ir si quieres. . .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En fin, parecía haber sido un día tranquilo, aunque no del todo, ya que esa misma noche, cuando varios Nightmare fueron liberados y devueltos a su tenebrosa mansión, hubo un tema que resaltó en la reunión con la líder del clan.

– ¡¿Quién carajo les hizo esto?! – Estalt estaba furioso con la visión de su herida "mascota"

– All. . . .Stars – Susurró K Cube, generando un silencio sepulcral en la sala

– ¡Exijo que hagas algo al respecto!

– Tú no me exiges nada, imbécil – Dijo suavemente Ielena, sentada en el viejo sillón que le hacía las veces de trono – Claro que vamos a hacer algo, pero tú tienes un problema más grave en que pensar

– No te preocupes preciosa, ya lo tengo solucionado

* * *

Bueno, sé que fue algo corto, pero espero que sea un buen comienzo. . . . . como sea, ya saben que pueden dejarme un review con lo que sea que tengan para decirme, especialmente si tienen sugerencias para un capítulo, un personaje, pareja o clan del que les gustaría que escribiera.

Hasta pronto, Besos!


	2. Dolor

Hola, primero que nada, como siempre disculpas por demorar tanto, gracias a las dos personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme reviews, sé que parece que no los leí, pero pensaba hacer este capítulo sobre un personaje de los Skeelz, y mientras buscaba otro personaje para emparejarla, un GHEIST salvaje aparece. . .

En fin, escribí este capítulo sobre un personaje llamado Klawz, quien no siempre estuvo en su actual clan, y en eso me centré, en su "cambio de bando". Si les digo la verdad, Klawz es de mis personajes favoritos, su extraordinario diseño me recuerda un poquito a Resident Evil, pero más que nada por su triste y comprensible historia se gana mi simpatía.

Prometo tomar sus sugerencias en cuenta en el futuro, y sin más que decir, empecemos

Discleimer: Urban Rivals, tanto el juego como los personajes no me pertenecen y no lucro con esto.

* * *

La noche oscura y fría se prestaba para la siniestra tarea del escurridizo asesino. Agazapado tras un basurero, Darth acechaba a su presa sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, acallando casi del todo su propia respiración.

Sabía que debía "encargarse" de cierta Sentinel que había retrasado considerablemente los planes de su líder, pero de no haber sabido la razón, tampoco habría importado. Se trataba únicamente de cumplir su misión, aún si eso costaba más de una vida.

Finalmente oyó pasos, pero no eran los que esperaba. Estos sonaban ligeros y rápidos, acompañados por un suave murmullo, que creció hasta ser un furioso llanto, a medida que aquella chica cruzaba la calle sin cuidado alguno.

El asesino rodó los ojos, hastiado de los patéticos sentimientos a los que él había elegido renunciar. Observó interesado como la joven se detenía por fin bajo un farol; era joven, baja, de piel pálida y cabello negro.

Ni bien paró, desquitó su furia desgarrando su ya roto uniforme azul, y con una energía aterradora arrojó al piso algo que hizo un sonido metálico y agudo. Acto seguido echó a correr nuevamente, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con los antebrazos.

Una vez alejada la loca, Darth salió de su escondite y rápidamente reconoció aquel pequeño trozo de metal como una placa de los Sentinel.

– ¿Ella? – Dijo como para sí mismo, incrédulo – ¿Es mi presa?

Sonriendo por primera vez en años, se alejó tan veloz y silenciosamente como pudo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0

Klawz se sentía como nunca en su vida, traicionada y miserable a un punto verdaderamente patético. Había dedicado casi la mitad de su corta vida a seguirlo a él, tomando decisiones estúpidas como ser Sentinel, solo para ser pisoteada de esa forma.

Horas antes, la tímida chica se había motivado intensivamente para cumplir su meta, hablar con Havok sobre sus incontenibles y eternos sentimientos hacia él. Aprovechando la proximidad del día del trabajo, había planeado decírselo después de la fiesta en el cuartel general.

Cuando en su lugar lo vio besando a la bella y habilidosa Chloe, algo verdaderamente se rompió en ella. Valentina fue la primera en notar que las largas y coloridas uñas de la adolescente se clavaban con fuerza en las palmas de sus manos, causando delgados hilos de sangre que caían al piso.

Durante unos segundos se miraron. Mientras los ojos de Valentina mostraban miedo, en los de Klawz no había más que ira y rencor. Cuando la Sentinel mayor se acercó para ayudarla, fue el principio del fin para ambas.

Más rápido de lo que nadie hubiera podido ver, aquellas uñas que fueran la envidia de las demás chicas se convirtieron en feroces armas mortales. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta, la protegida de Copper yacía en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo su ojo herido.

Aún con todos sus compañeros luchando por contenerla, la ira animal de Klawz la hacía fuerte y resistente al dolor, pero cuando finalmente estuvo frente a frente con Chloe, vio con furia como el amor de su vida resultaba ser su propia debilidad.

No pudiendo herir a Havok, quien se interponía en defensa de su novia, y con el pesar de su vida destruida en pocos minutos, escapó por la ventana más cercana. Tras unos minutos de tomar callejones oscuros, logró perder a sus perseguidores, despistando incluso al Interceptor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0

Siguiendo el rastro de propiedad pública destrozada acabó en un parque, donde nuevamente se escondió y procedió a mirar.

La chica de antes estaba sentada en la parte baja del tobogán, arrancando calmadamente los pétalos de una flor amarilla.

– No te quiere, la quiere a ella, ¡eres una idiota!. . . – Recitaba con cada nuevo pétalo al suelo

– No te preocupes – Dijo él acercándose entre las sombras – Pronto acabaré con tu dolor

Lejos de asustarse al ver la delgada figura trajeada frente a ella, la joven se le acercó y extendió sus muñecas. Una sonrisa nuevamente adornó el rostro de Darth, mientras sacaba de su tobillo una navaja.

– ¿Quieres saber Por Qué te mataré? – Dijo observando las heridas en las pequeñas y pálidas manos

– Eres GHEIST, yo Sentinel. . . . es lógico, aunque ya no lo sea más. . . .

– Después de aquel berrinche, yo tampoco te querría en mi clan. . . .

– ¡Solo mátame de una vez!, ¿Quieres? – Nuevamente ofreció al sádico asesino sus frágiles muñecas – De preferencia lentamente. . . .

– Bien, Chloe, no te enojes conmigo también - Dijo burlonamente, recibiendo una mirada mortífera de su víctima

– ¡¿Chloe?!, ¡¿Te ordenaron matar a esa zorra?! – El ver la expresión confundida de Darth causó en ella una risa frenética, casi aterradora

– ¿De Qué carajo te estás riendo?, ¡Casi mueres en su lugar! – Guardó su navaja, verdaderamente molesto

Luego de recuperarse de su lapsus, Klawz explicó vaga y rápidamente la situación previa a su encuentro con él, poniendo especial énfasis en una sola idea.

– Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para que sufra todo lo que sufrí yo – Sonrió maliciosamente – Incluso si implica morir. . .

– Eso me parece muy estúpido. . . . – Replicó él – Pero la estupidez es lo que nos ha guiado últimamente. . . . Veremos si a Sigmund le interesa la idea. . .

La patrulla en la que iban Havok, Chloe y Copper pasó por el parque justo cuando ambas figuras se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, y lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue el resplandor de los faros reflejado en los claros ojos de su camarada perdida.

* * *

Bueno, nada más por ahora, es algo corto y falto de inspiración, pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones de julio, procuraré escrbir bastante. . .


End file.
